destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Hour
Zero Hour was a major event of Destroy the Godmodder 2 which occurred on December 7th, 2013, one year to the day that Destroy the Godmodder was created. It was the first story-relevant event of Act 1 and the game as a whole, incorporating major concepts such as Homestuck and the Black Monolith into the series for the first time. Zero Hour was the culmination of the Monolithium sidequest, a plotline where the players traveled to the titular temple of Monolithium and tried to uncover its secrets. Zero Hour resulted in the Battlefield temporarily moving to the site of the temple, where the players fought an alternate version of the Godmodder. History Pre-Event The turn of Zero Hour began like any other, with attacks being responded to normally. However, while responding to posts, TwinBuilder used an uncharacteristic typing style, typing in italics and with a dark red color. The turn was also prefaced with the sentence above, "Zero Hour approaches." During the turn, Fractal, the boss of the Monolithium sidequest, was killed by Minor107. The crowd of the arena underneath Monolithium booed because the players won, but the judge of the arena gave them passage through the rest of the temple in adherence to the arena's rules. TT2000 also managed to set up a Teleporter Entrance at the Battlefield and a Teleporter Exit at Monolithium, making it so every player could travel to the temple at once - which they did. During the entity battle, every entity on every faction noticed that the weather of GodCraft was slowly turning apocalyptic. The sky turned red, the ground cracked, and leaves fell off of trees. No one could explain the sudden change of the server. TwinBuilder, recognizing the importance of the date, added an entire new section to the game so he could adequately explain the events going on. He titled it, fittingly, "Zero Hour". The Event The Godmodder noticed all of the players fleeing through a Teleporter Entrance and the server's spiral into madness, wondering what could be causing it. He noticed that the date was December 7th, realizing that it was one year to the day he appeared on GenericCraft and started the original Destroy the Godmodder. Not wanting to waste the potential of such an anniversary date, he decided to spring into action. However, he also realized the gravity of the sidequest going on behind his back: he realized that the players had all headed to Monolithium, and were going to use the Black Monolith to stop him. The Godmodder, wanting the Black Monolith for himself, mobilized an army of all his Terror Mobs, Mechs, and the Anti-Chuck Norris Turret. He quickly stormed across the server, heading for Monolithium himself. Meanwhile, the players also noticed an increase in tremors and heat, even deep underground in Monolithium. They came across one last door, the Suicide Door. To proceed, one player would have to voluntarily sacrifice their life into a pit of lava. Fseftr kicked PitTheAngel into the pit of lava before anyone could react. However, player invulnerability had been turned back on as a result of the arena fight ending, so Pit was unharmed and the Suicide Door opened anyway. Beyond the Suicide Door was a massive chamber that housed the Black Monolith itself, resting at the top of a gargantuan step pyramid. The walls and ceiling of the chamber were even bigger, stretching back aboveground to give the players a clear view of the carnage unfolding on the outside - the sky was red, and eldritch monsters were taking over the server. Inside the chamber, the players met John Egbert in person for the first time. He warned them that Monolithium was at the exact coordinates where the meteor he said would hit the server would land. This meant they were all effectively caught in its blast radius, unless they could use the Monolith to help. John used his wind powers to carry every player to the top of the pyramid, where they gathered around the Monolith. John, not knowing about the Monolith's true power, said that it was covered by an unbreakable seal and none of his weapons could break it. The players realized the Monolith could only be activated if the strongest attacks could break its seal, so they prepared to give it everything they had. Before they could, however, the Godmodder showed up. He commanded the players to step away from the Monolith, calling it server property. The hesitation in the players' actions gave the Godmodder enough time to shatter the Monolith's seal, activating it. The Godmodder used the Monolith's power to wish a copy of himself into existence so he could have double the power and would be able to drive the players into the ground. However, before the Monolith could fully execute his request, the meteor came dangerously close to the server. So huge it had its own gravitational field, it unanchored Monolithium from the server, pulling it upwards and disorienting everyone. Before anyone could really react at all, the meteor impacted the temple and the server, obliterating hundreds of chunks instantly. The Monolith teleported away before it could be destroyed, resulting in the Godmodder's summon becoming faulty, not being a perfect copy of the Godmodder exactly a year ago. Instead, the Godmodder was summoned near the end of Destroy the Godmodder, when the Glitch was destroyed. Back then, the Godmodder became corrupted with glitch as the Glitch disappeared, taking 3 damage. However, what actually happened was he teleported to GodCraft because of the Monolith, took 3 damage from the players, then teleported back to GenericCraft afterwards - in the span of less than a second from GenericCraft's point of view. After the smoke cleared, the players awoke to find that hundreds of chunks had been obliterated to bedrock, creating a massive crater. John survived the explosion thanks to help by the players, who started to celebrate, thinking the meteor derailed the Godmodder's plans. They were helpless to watch as the Godmodder from the past, Godmodder Prime, punched his way out of the rubble. Post-Event The players ended up fighting Godmodder Prime, the goal being to knock him from 8 HP to 5 HP so he could return to GenericCraft and finish the events of Destroy the Godmodder. During the fight, John Egbert mobilized the other three Homestuck Kids (Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, and Jade Harley) to the field as Players. The Alchemiter was also used for the first time, though not as an official gameplay construct. After Godmodder Prime's "death", the impact site of Zero Hour became so unstable that some of the bedrock forming the floor started to fall into the Void. The Secret of the Void interfered before the players could fall into the Void themselves, using his power to send every player, entity, and the Alchemiter back to the Battlefield. It was also revealed that the Black Monolith had teleported to the Secret of the Void after narrowly escaping Zero Hour so it could regenerate the damage it had taken. Category:DTG2 Category:DTG1 Category:Event